Begin Again
by littlehummingbird
Summary: I couldn't help myself. My take on the end of the season. Kinda. Only revolving more around two of the moms. Ashley/Ella.
1. Chapter 1

**[ Hi. So, I have not seen most of 6B yet, only the last 4 episodes so I'm sorry if this isn't very detailed or Ieave some info or whatever out. I just super love Ashley and enjoy making her gay. :) That being said I hope you enjoy this fanfic and feel free to leave reviews. xoxo. ]**

Ashley sipped on her wine as she stared at the night sky through the kitchen window of the Hastings house. She was three...four glasses in? She honestly wasn't sure, they had been too deep in conversation to keep track. Pam and Veronica were still outside on the porch steps talking about everything the four girls had gone through, Ashley need to take a breather from the subject. She found it overwhelming. It broke her heart knowing everything Hanna and her friends had faced and that she wasn't able to protect them.

"Ashley?"

Hearing her name being said pulled here from her thoughts. The redhead turned to face to the voice that was behind her. It was Ella, holding an unopened bottle of red wine in her hand. Ashley smiled at her, realizing the whole reason she was in the kitchen to bring them more wine.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

Ella shrugged. "Its fine. You okay?" She asked as she placed the bottle on the counter and walked over to her friend. Ashley just replied with a nod.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just everything that has happened this year."

"Thats quite a loaded thought."

Both let out a sigh and took a sip of their wine.

"It wasn't all bad for you though. Aria told me Ted proposed. Why didn't you tell me Ashley?!"

"Because it didn't work out,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be sorry. We were too different of people, it wouldn't have worked out."

"You sure? He seemed really nice."

"He is. But i'm sure. I think I'm gonna take a break for men for awhile."

Ella laughed. "You and me both." She said with she tapped her wine glass against Ashleys before they both took another sip. They stood silently for a moment, staring out the window lost in their own thoughts.

"Maybe Emily has the right idea." Ella said randomly.

Ashley nearly choked on her wine. "Excuse me?"

The brunette laughed. "It could just be the several glasses wine talking but being with a girl doesn't seem so bad after dating all these frogs."

Ashley was quiet for a moment, unsure how to reply with the sudden turn of conversation subject. She couldn't lie, she had thought about it couple times. She had moments of admiring the looks of another woman and caught herself fantasizing. But she hadn't really admitted to anyone, or thought anything of it really. She just wrote it off as being lonely and wishing she was younger.

"Didn't you ever experiment in high school or college?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"I did. And those experimenting moments might be the best relationships i've had so far." She said with a laugh. 

The redhead laughed as well. "Come to think about it, you could be right."

Ella chugged the rest of her wine and placed the empty glass on the counter before she took a step closer to Ashley. "Ella..." She said softly, barely a whisper. "What are you doing...?" She asked, glancing back and forth from the brunettes eyes to her lips. It was just the wine. Thats all. It was the wine causing Ella to act like this, and it was the wine causing Ashley to want this.

"Trying something new." She said before closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft at first, clear that they were just testing the waters. They pulled away slowly, just staring at each other. Not sure what to do next, or if it was even real. Then Ashley leaned in for more. The second kiss had more passion, and heat. She moaned against Ella's lips. Maybe it was the taste of wine on her lips and the alcohol running through her system but Ashley couldn't remember any other kiss being this intoxicating. She placed her hands against the brunettes checks as the other woman pushed her against the counter. They stayed like that until they had no choice but to break apart for air.

Ashley smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair and wiped away any smeared lipstck from her lips.

"Wow..." Ella breathed out.

"Well, thats definitely something I could get used to."

"We should probably get back out there. Pam and Veronica are probably wondering where we are."

"Or where the wine is." Ashley said as she picked up the unopened bottle from the counter as she headed back outside to the porch. Ella grabbed her arm and stopped her right before she opened the door and gave her one last kiss. "Just in case I don't get another chance tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed behind them and Ashley could feel her heart stop and her whole body go numb. They shouldn't be there, this was a mistake. She wished they never left the kitchen. Oh what she would give to be back there with another glass of wine. But no, instead she was locked in the basement of the Jessica's house. The last house she would ever want to be stuck in.

"Great..now what?!" Pam sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Veronica immediately started pounding on the door. "Hey let us out, right now!"

"Yeah...I don't think they plan on coming back any time soon."

"How did they do it...? The girls. How did they get through this for so long? They had to go through much worse...?" Ashley voice was shaking. Her heart broke for her daughter. Veronica and Pam looked down, lowing there heads and taking a moment to realize the redhead was right. All of them were in complete and utter shock over what their daughters were put through. And how they managed to stay so strong through the whole thing.

Veronica sat down on the last step of the basement stairs, letting out sigh of defeat, the rest of them followed her action. Pam sat next to her, each of them leaning against the wall. Ella sat next to Ashley on the floor. Clearly no one was planning on letting them out, might as well make themselves comfortable. "I should have brought the wine." Pam said, giving a small smile. The other three chuckled. They all wished they had that other bottle of wine with them.

It didn't take long for Pam and Veronica to doze off. And from Ashleys head being rested on her shoulder, Ella was assuming she was asleep too. She put her arm around her, pullingher slightly closer and started running her fingers along the slender womans arm. Her skin was soft to the touch, and even though they were locked in a cold dirty basement, she felt warm. Which made Ella smile.  
"That feels nice." Ashley whispered, causing the brunette to jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I'm sorry...I uh, I thought you were sleeping."

"Oh. I'm not...but hat doesn't mean you have to stop." Ashley said, giving Ella a smile.

Ella smiled when Ashley reaassured her and contined to gently run her fingers up and down her arm. The redhead found to comforting and soothing. They may have been trapped inside a creepy house by god knows who but at the moment Ashley felt safe. It was weird, and alittle unsettling since she could no longer blame the alcohol but it was the truth.

"It wasn't the wine you know." Ella said softly.

"What?"

"The kiss. Back there in the kitchen. It wasn't the wine. I mean, the wine helped, but it wasn't the reason."

Ashley didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected the kiss at all but she certainly didn't regret it. She actually enjoyed it very much. But she wasn't sure what that meant, or where it was going to go from there. Ashleys silence made Ella nervous. Had she said the wrong thing? Should she have not brought it up? Mind reading would be very helpful at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll drop it." She said with a sigh.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure how to respond."

"With words. Preferrably honest ones."

Ellas sass made Ashley smile. "Alright. Well I liked it. And not just because of the wine."

"Thats a good start."

Ashley sat up so she could face Ella better. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began to lean in close to her. As their lips were about the touch, a clicking sound filled the silence and they both quickly pulled away. Veronica and Pam woke up from the sound. "Was that the door?!" Pam asked.

"I think so!" Veronica said, quickly getting to her feet and rushing up the stairs. It was. Veronica turned the door knobbed to discover the door had finally been unlocked. "Oh thank god. Lets get out of here."

All four of them hurried out of the house as fast as they possible could and went back to the Hastings house.

The first thing the women did when they got back was check on the girls. Pam and Ella immediately started panicking when they saw the barn was empty. Ashley placed her hand on Ella's shoulder. "Lets not panick yet. No ones here, not even the boys. They might have just gone to Prom." She was nervous as well. After being locked in the basement for hours and coming back to their daughters missing, it was hard not to panick and assume the worst. But she didn't want Ella to see her worry. Or Pam.

"Ashley is right. You know how bummed they were about missing it." Veronica agreed. Ella and Pam nodded, calming down at the words. The four of them went to the kitchen and hurried to check their phones for messages of the girls whereabouts. Ashley let out a sigh as she checked her phone.

"Hanna texted me. They went to Prom." She announced, smiling with relief.

"That probably wasn't the best decision." Veronica said.

"At least they're safe." Pam sighed with relief. "But I think I'm going to call it a night." She said grabbing her purse. "Its been a long night and my bed is sounding really good right now."

Ella and Ashley followed Pams lead, gathering their things and headed out the door as well. However once they got to their cars, the two of them lingered behind. They said good night to Pam and watched her drive off. Once she was out of sight, they turned to face together.

"Before, you know, all that happened, I was actually having a good time." Ella said.

"Me too."

"I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow?"

Ashley nodded. "Sure."

Ella fumbled with her keys as she turned to walk away. Ashley took a deep breath, she didn't want to end the night like this. And she didn't want to leave things with Ella like this either.

"Ella wait." The brunette turned to face her. "Would you like to come over for some tea?"

 **[Hello darlings. Finally here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry its short, promise that 3 will be longer. Please leave me love. xoxo]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Thank you all for the love and reviews. I'm so so sorry for the delay between chapters. Life hasn't exactly been on my team lately but im trying to bounce back. I appreciate you all hanging in there. I truely do. Thank you! Anyone on twitter, instagram or tumblr?]**

Ashley stood at the kitchen counter, across from where Ella was sitting and sipping on her tea. The silence was loud, neither knew exactly what to say or how to start. Both of them felt like they were in highschool again, it was new and a tad scary. But also exciting. Ashley swore she even blushed acouple times. Her nerves were unsettling but refreshing. She thought Ted was a breath of fresh air, but oh how Ella was proving her wrong.

"Did you wanna talk about it?" Ella finally spoke.

"No." Ashley said softly. She smiled when Ella automatically looked defended. "I actually had something else in mind." She swiftly moved over to the brunette so they were face to face of each other.

"oh..."Ella breathed out.

The redhead closed the small distanced between them and collided their lips together. Ella immediately melted into the kiss, putting her arms around Ashley and pulling her body against her own. They stayed like that until they had no choice but to pull away for air. Panting, they stared at one another smiling. Ashley took the other womans hand in hers and led them to the living room, she pushed her gently onto the couch and straddled her lap. Their lips found each other once more.

Ella's slid her hands down Ashleys arms, all the way to the hem of her shirt. She played with it for a moment as they kissed, then finally broke away to pull the shirt over Ashleys head. Ella smiled, taking in the sight. Ashley was simply breath taking. Age certainly was no issue for her. Her tummy was still flat and toned, her breasts perky and beautifully kept in her black lace bra. This is most definitely something Ella wanted to see on a more regular basis.

Ashley blushed as she felt Ella's eyes take a moment to wonder her exposed body. She clearedher throat and tucked a piece of her red hair behind her hair. But Ella only smiled, placing her hands against the other womans cheeks. "You are so beautiful." She told her, causing Ashley to smiled and connect their lips together. This was definitely something Ashley wanted to enjoy more.

Suddenly they heard a car door slam shut. "Shit, Hanna's home!" Ashley said jumping off of Ella's lap, quickly grabbing her shift off the couch and putting it back on. "That must mean Aria is at the house, and I need to go." Ashley sighed and nodded sadly. "Please don't take this the wrong way but...mind sneaking out the back door?" Ella laughed. "Thats fine." They gave each other one last kiss goodbye before Ella headed out. She paused in the door way. "Hey Ashley?" The redhead turned to face her. "Wanna meet for coffee tomorrow?" Ashley smiled. "Its a date."

 **[Alright love bugs. There ya go. Chapter 3. Its short but I wanted you to have alittle something. I'll start chapter 4 tomorrow and make it nice and long for you. xoxo.]**


	4. Authors Note

Hey gays!

Did you forget about me?! Cuz honestly I forgot about me. Oopsie whoopsie. Sorry I suck, I'll be better, promise! Just say you still love me!

Anyways. Guess who's back back back, back again in in, Shelbys back back back, tell a friend end end. Dats right! I'm back and updating soon. Expect drama and expect sexy tines. I owe you gays. Kthanksssssss


End file.
